Good Jhin Story By Me Starring Me also Wukong
by plasterbrain
Summary: THe genre is supernatural because of my supernaturally good writing
Jhin was the newest champ in the champ game. He appeared on the summoner rift place and was really nearvous because facing him off was a pretty champ named PALSTERBRAIN! She was blonde )but not really) and had beautiful eye.s.

"I'm so nervous what if I mess up in front of pretty girl plasterbrain?" stuttered Jhin nervously twisting his gun OOPS it went off and killed 6 minions. And twisted fate

"SAAAGHAGHAGH" cried twisted fat hided in the bush. He died and Jhin was like OOPS the twisted was on his team.

There comed plasterbrain swaggle and swoggle down the lane she is miss fortune but blonde (also cuter tbh).

GULP! Gulped Jhin. He aimed his gun at the ready but he just couldn't shoot plasterbranflakes. She was twinkle in the sunlight and she looked at him and wonked.

"WONK" wink wonked she was blonde

"H-h-h-h-h-h-hhhi I'm Jhin?" asksaid Jhin. He was never used to introduce himself bcause ordinary he was a murder instead of a regular guy like a business man like Jayces.

FUCKING jayce. He was always thinking he was talk the bark and walk the walk. There he was, Jhin's support(?!) and he was wink back at plasterbrain.

"Wow! What a hottie!" said plaster out loud.

Jhin would NOT for tolerate this. He shooted Jayce in the face. "Ouch" said Twisted Fate, teleporting in front of Jayce with his ult accidentally at the time where the bullet was RIGHT there. Whoops some days you're the catch some days you're the

"Wow! What a hottie!" said plaster out loud. She was talking about TF though

"GRRR!" Jhin grotted his teeth but he couldn't really mooove his face in the mask so he didn't do that nvm

"I will show you, I am the one to be your sweetheart!"

Uh oh. It was ezreal. He was the jungle. All in all this team was super hot tbh

"Who needs a map!" cried Ezreal, totally lost and bumping into plasterbrain and then into the turret and then tripping over a minion and then accidentally pole vaulting to the scuttlebug and then accidentally trueshot barraging the dragon and then running away because that made fiddlesticks know he was there and fiddle throw a crow at him and then ezreal slipped on a banana "WHOOPS" said wukong.

"Wow! What a hottie!" cried Plasterbrain. There were so many of them. She gave Ezreal a "good job" kiss. To make him feel better and also because he was a hottie.

"GRRRR!" Jhin was blood was booiling! This was worse than the time Wukong accidentally showed up two minutes lates to their team meeting and it was mildly iinconvenient and then everyone slipped on a banana WHOOPS said wukong. Basically that meant Wukong had to have been there to drop the banana peels so he was there, in the team room, eating a banana or two, but then left and came back LATE so what even the fuck what is art

"Wow! What a hottie!" cried Plasterbrain, spying fiddlesticks

"Gosh…" blushed fiddle. He gave her a fiddlekiss and so did the crow and so did the other crow and so did wukong

"FUCKING WUKONG! Fiddle is ok" thought Jhin. He wouldn't mind a fiddlekiss any time. And maybe one from the crow. Jhin was an engilsh major (like me?!1/11 ;D0 and he knew that crows makes a drama. So if you have crow there's a symbolism and it's deep which means… if the crow kissed him what would that mean?

"Wow! What a hottie!" now she wasn't saying it at anything, plasterbrain just needed a reset. She kissed the turret. Fiddlesticks pressed the reset button on her back she was also oriana but blonde and cuter tbh.

"Woah! What just happened" said plaster attractively and smartly.

"We were havin a GAUGHGHGH" Twsited fate tried to explain but a minion suddenly got super powers and then veigar burst out of it and punched him before he could explain

"Oh no! Card guy!" plaster said sadly. She gave Veigar an ANGER kiss.

"DOHOHOHO" Said veigar, and then WUKONG BURST OUT OF VEIGAR! It's turtles all the way down

"I got a secret kiss from Plasterbrain!" bragged Wukong. Yi emerged from the brush and told him to

Quit monkeying around! And then returned to the brush. No one ever saw him again

:(

ANYWAY jhin is the main character so back to jhin. He had in the mean time he had written a poem. It was called

Plasterbrain

Here goes.

Like a twilight evening on the morning

In the tundra of the desert

We are like opposites but we attract

You are atractive and I am like a paperclip in 3rd grade science class

I'm not necessarily magnetic but I'm like attracted to you because idk I slept through that class lol fuck school

Also wukong is the other end of the magnet so STAY AWAY FROM HIM! :(

Crows

He wrote it on a paper airplane and sended it to Plasterbra but fiddlesticks caught it before it landed at the right person! He read it and a blush landed on his cheeks it was like green and gross. Ew fiddle

"Gosh," goshed goshlesticks and he wet the bed but where did the bed come from? Wukong

"No, that wasn't for you! Art you fool why does no one understand me laugh cry sing *explodes* *veigar comes out of lotus trap*" Jhuin was in an AGONY! A WHOLE ONE!

"What's all this nonsense" asked plasterbrain she was distracted by that turret which was startin to look pretty handsome tbh and so she missed the part with the fiddle.

"Well I wrote you a poem," said Jhin bashful

"WHO ARE YOU! SHHHAGHASDDHGHGH" and she shot him in the face.

Respawn!

"Oh no that went over badly" thought Jhin. This wasn't at ALL like the time he was the male lead in the school musical and there was a female lead and they had a kiss part and a song. Tis was actually better than that because Wukong played the female lead and like how do you convince Wukong you're not gay and you're just acting like you're kissing him all passion-like? You're an artist… not a GAY guy. Though they overlap sometimes…

Jhin bought a red soda like Master Yi suggested one time and he drank it for energy, "Gross!" he htought Jhin was a dietarian so he would only eat like Indian-French fusion cuisine like a total princess what the hell jhin he packed like bento boxes whenever he had to do recon with Teemo (idk how many members are on their team actually) and teemo was like "patience now…" and Jhin was like "omnomnomnom sashimi" and Teemo's like "JHIN WHAT THE FUCK THEY CAN HEAR YOU!" and then Kat who was trained really good to pick up sashimi sounds turned towards them and they died. Good recon

So Jhin was thinking about that and how THAT was embarrassing too, really he justkind of sucked at league stuff. It was hard so he wrote about it in his diary at night.

~*~*~*~* PLASTER POV ~*~*~*~*~

Leleele boys! Look at dat ez he hav ehte Hhots FOR ME WHAT A hot with a body.

Oh no! Ouch my stomach hurt what is this feeling oh GODAHGHSDJDF

~*~*~*~*~* neutral pov ~*~**~*~*~*~

"Veigar! How could you!" cried Ezreal, witnessing Plaster's body burst into pieces as Veigar appeared. "You killed our favorite champion!"

"YOU DENY YOUR POWER!" squeaked Veigar. Whose team was he even on?

But Twisted Fat borrowed Ekko's time travel and went back in time so he was the plasterbrain and he exploded and then plaster woke up as Twisted Fate.

Jhin arrived at the lane and saw TF had suddenly acquired really nice blonde not blonde hair.

"Ooops I am gay now" said Jhin.

"HOHOHHO" cried Wukong from the bushes! He knew all along and had been pursuing Jhin for years… He even wrote Jhin a poem. It was called

Plasterbrain

Here goes:

EYYYYY LMAO YOU A HOT BOI

Crows.

Jhin didn't care for it at all but Fiddlesticks thought it was ok. That fiddlesticks will fall in love with anybody. Come on Fiddle have some standards. Oh wait no Jhin is hot and Wukong is ok but that one time Fiddlesticks waz like URGOT WHAT A HOTTIE come on fiddle we all remember that time and even Urgot was like "dude you can do better than this"

~*~*~*~* URGOT POV *~*~*~*~*~

Urgot was sad because he was an ugly. He sat in the dark at the League administration office and watched summoners buy shit from the Riot store on the ground floor. "Why does nobody pick me?" He said and a tear felled out of his mouth but he was ugly so it ran away.

"Phew! I figured out time shenanigans and now I'm back and ready to roll," said Twistd Fate who appeared suddenly with his ult and got his kill stoled probably.

"UGH! What an ugly!" he said noticed Urgot and he died because some people are sensitive

~**~*~*~*~*~~~ ~8

"I still haven't seduced plasterbrain!" Jhin looked at his index cards that laid out the plot of this story. He just couldn't get from card A to card B, which was the part where they fucked.

Mmm… card b.

Card C came in the middle though, because WUKONG messed them up when they were preparing for League stuff this morning. Card C said

Nothing

And it was just a banana peel taped to the card and Jhin slipped on it.

"WUKONG!" screamed Jhin

The screen thing irised out and Plasterbrain wonked.

END


End file.
